orlandotcbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ScottieTheHottie
Welcome to my talk page! If you are going to leave a message, please make a new heading and add your signature. That way it's not confusing for me to see what the message is about and who wrote it. You can also talk to me on Degrassi Wiki Thanks, Scooter14 Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Orlando: The City Beautiful Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Freshies *'Name: Joe Walls' *'Age: 14' *'Actor: Zachary Gordan' *'Gender: Male' *'Sexuality: does not know' *'Grade: 9' *'History: He is the all star athlete' *'Strengths: sports, mostly football and swimming' *'Weakness: most classes that arent physical but has a closeted passion for writing' *'Plot Suggestions: first freshman on the football team, both a cheerleader and a musical girl fall for him, he then goes for the cheerleader who pressures him into sex. he then falls for the musical girl's best friend who is a guy, who also like her.' * *'Name:Shawn Cooke' *'Age: 14' *'Actor: Connor Stanhope' *'Gender: Male' *'Sexuality: straight' *'Grade: 9' *'History: he has always had a crush on his best friend, and he wants to make a move now that they are in high school' *'Strengths: saxophone and is in 10th grade math' *'Weakness: girls, has never had a legit girlfriend' *'Plot Suggestions: finally making a move on his best friend who is crushing on Joe Walls, joe kisses him and shawn blackmails him' * now these two girls arent mandatory but are highly recomended *'Name:Kaitlin Janes' *'Age: 14' *'Actor: Elle Fanning' *'Gender: Female' *'Sexuality: straight' *'Grade: 9' *'History: loves music, writes alot of songs' *'Strengths: music and writing' *'Weakness: her mother works alot, and her dad left when she was young, so trusting people' *'Plot Suggestions: falling for Joe Walls, getting hurt when he falls for the cheerleader and a guy writing a song about him, performing it at a talent show of some sort, finding her father (that can be in part 2)' * *'Name:Brittany King' *'Age: 14' *'Actor: Madison Pettis' *'Gender:Female' *'Sexuality:Straight' *'Grade: 9' *'History: The bitchy cheerleader who will be like the Holly J of the school, (you should give her a follower also named Brittany)' *'Strengths: telling girls what to do, cheerleading,' *'Weakness: feeling like she is good enough' *'Plot Suggestions: pushes joe into sex, he later discovers he might be gay which makes her feel bad about herself, this causes bullimia ' *i know u only wanted the guys but i have been thinking about these 4 for a long time in my head, thank you for letting me be apart of this, contact me when you can (SecretPerson95 (talk) 21:25, October 29, 2012 (UTC)) Hey I decided to change Damon’s plot a little in part two. And to make 2 freshmen guys for you! The reason I have season 4-5 on there is cuz you said a ninner is getting held back and I thinks its Damon cuz it would make since. LOL. Damon: He brings home a boyfriend from rehab and is raped by him at one of Frankie’s party’s! Damon feels like everything is his fault and starts to act out. He starts sleeping around, he sleeps with Frankie. Then he gets passive of Frankie and Frankie breaks his heart. He then gets close to Eli and tells him about the rape and his best friend, Rebecca, over hears and tells his other friends. They get Damon to tell someone. In part two '''his life is back on track but it falls down when he learns he has to take the guy who rapes him. But he focuses on Eli’s problems. Damon wins the case. '''Season 3 '''Damon runs for student body president and wins. He gets addicted to it. And starts to act out and gets into a car accident. '''Season 3 part two Damon is better and focuses on school and relationships. He starts dating Eli again. They fall in love but Eli dies from cancer. Season 4-Season 5 'I’ll be thinking about it :D *'Name: '''Leo Martin ' *'Age: 15 *'Actor: ' *'Gender: '''Male *'Sexuality: 'Straight *'Grade: '9th *'History: 'Always the good-goody never the bad kid. He’s always in his brother’s shadow. *'Strengths: '''Homework and friends. ' *'Weakness: Being made fun of. *'Plot Suggestions: '''Being in his twin brother’s shadows. Because he doesn’t want to be known as his brother’s follower he starts to hang out with the wrong crowed and gets addicted to crystal meth. Also, he outs his brother for being pansexual when he’s high. ' '''In '''part two he gets made fun of coastally and brings a gun to school and shots someone putting them in a wheel cheer.' ' *'Name: '''Eli Martin' ' *'Age:' 15' ' *'Actor: Male *'Gender: '''Straight *'Sexuality: 'Pan *'Grade: 9th ' *'History: '''Always been the cool kid. Had to move schools because someone outted him for being pansexual. ' *'Strengths: Being popular ' *'Weakness: Having people hate him ' *'Plot Suggestions: He gets outted and cyber bullied. He is the first person Damon tells about his rape and he develops feelings for Damon. He acts on them. But his heart is broken because Damon says he can’t be in a relationship right now. In '''part two he lets the cyber bulling get to him and starts cutting, Damon helps him and they date for a short time. Do you like?Showstopper101 (talk) 02:11, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Showstoppr101 Damon season's 4-5 Oh BTW in season 3 he gets addicted to seeped LOL cuz it helpshis cuz he's priz. Season 4 Part 1: Damon starts to drink and act out. He and his best friend get into a car accident and his best friend is but in Coma he feels bad about it and starts to drink a lot. He starts running all his relationships and try’s to kill himself. We find out that he is bipolar and that’s why he’s been acting out ever since season 1. Season 4 Part 2: 'Damon is better now and on med’s for his anger disorder and tries to get all his friendships back. He also additions for a scary movie and makes it. He lets the fame go to his head. '''Season 5 Part 1: '''Damon feels all alone now that most of his friends are gone and decides he’ll focus on getting into Julliard. He is also president, again. Everyone's orrie he'll get addicted to drugs again. Everything is going good and then he learns he has a twin sister. His twin sister’s name is, Emma. He’s shocked. He has to deal with that and also being president and his sister hating him because he’s gay (she’s very religious.) '''Season 5 Part 2: '''Damon and Emma are finally friends again and they start to bond but they fight over a guy. Damon wins the guy but the guys cheats on him with Emma. Damon starts drinking again but a friend from the past gets him to stop. At the end of the season Damon learns he got into Julliard. And moves to New York to be with Rebecca (can she goes to Julliard to, for dancing?) Showstopper101 (talk) 04:15, November 2, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101 Hey it's okay:D you still on o we can chat?Showstopper101 (talk) 20:34, November 2, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101 RE: RE: Freshies Thanks for loooking at them. Ive just been in love with those 4 characters i made in my head like weeks ago :) (SecretPerson95 (talk) 02:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC)) hey u still on?Showstopper101 (talk) 03:11, November 3, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101 Can you come on chat? ParcyDriancafan778 (talk) 04:10, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey. What did you wanna ask me? ParcyDriancafan778 (talk) 21:08, November 3, 2012 (UTC) U left chat. U should come back!Showstopper101 (talk) 22:36, November 3, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101 your welcome, and dont forget to comment on my total drama fanfic wikia, also do you watch teen wolf? (SecretPerson95 (talk) 22:44, November 3, 2012 (UTC)) PLZ I was hoping you would do what you did for my show with season 2, part one. PlZ? It will help me so so much plz reply back with a answer ASAP! Thanks <3 Grade 11 '(12 11th graders) ' · '''Damon/Proxy- '''Watching his mom die then he and Proxy try to find the one who killed there mom. Damon is still dating Zander and Proxy is dating Cody still. In the end they find and threaten to kill the guy who killed there mom but Damon learns it is his dad. But when he tries to kill Damon, Proxy shoots him but when they call the cops and look back his body is gone. · '''Aria-' Taking care of her baby, being a part of the cheer team. Still dating Tyler. · 'Xandi-' Finding out her kidneys is failing. · 'Harry-/Savannah-' dating, not big in season 3. · 'Mariana-' Becoming a model but sleeping her way to the top. · for sleeping her way to the top. Ending their friendship. · Jake- Getting outted as being a porn star. Starts dating Raviva. But learns why she really started dating him. · 'Adriana- '''Dating Ian, becomes blind (temporally) · '''Tyler-' Dropped out. Trying to find a job and decides to get married to Aria. · 'Zander-' Dating Damon but starts to have feelings for Ian but when he acts on them he gets a surprise Ian kisses back. He tells Damon and Damon breaks up with him, but soon starts dating him again. · 'Ian-' Finding out he’s pansexual. Oh he also dates Sally near the end. · 'Cody-' Nothing big just dealing with the fact he’s transgender. Grade 10 '''(7 10th graders) · Alton-''' dating Alexis after her and Hakeem break up in episode 1. He starts drinking a lot and becomes an alcoholic. · 'Raviva-' Coming back from rehab and wanting Alton back starts dating, Jake as an attempt to make Alton jealous. · 'Sophia/Todd/Hakeem-' dating Todd, they make a band with Hakeem and become famous. But will the band last? Epically when there band turns into a love triangle. · 'Alexis-' Still dealing with the fact she’s in a wheel chair starts to date Alton and Raviva and her become friends near the end but it’s a attempt for Raviva to get Alton back. · 'Iffy-' Watching her friends move on while she’s shuck repeating grade 10. She also outs Mariana. Grade 9 '''(6 9th graders) · Tanner/Victoria/Hugo/Effy-''' Tanner, Hugo, Victoria and Effy have been best friends since kindergarten. They call themselves the 4 tigers. In 3rd grade all 4 of them got into sports. Tanner and Hugo play football together. Then Effy and Victoria play soccer together. Then when they started sixth grade Victoria and Tanner began dating and this did not change their friendship. Then things changed when they graduated middle school because they went on a camping trip a week before starting high school and of course they had a boy’s tent and girl’s tent. Then things got hot and heavy when the girls had a sexual experience and swore not to tell anyone ESPECIALLY the guys. But what they didn’t know was that another sexual experience was going on in the boy’s tent and the guys also swore not to tell anyone. Tanner and Hugo still date. So they are now 15, starting high school now as grade nines, and who knows what ninth grade could do. At the end of part one Tanner decides he’s gay and tells everyone. · 'Ryder Cocoa-' Gambling Addiction · 'Sally Hallowell-' She gets pregnant by Glenn. Pregnancy/Abortion. Feels bad about having a abortion. Dates Ian also. Now you should really focus on Damon gen because they leave season 4. And you should also focus on the 4 tigers because they have a big plot. Season 1 Part 1has 20 episodes not all are part one/part two. Oh also at the end of part one Damon/Proxy has A-plot dealing with the whole dad thing, Zander has a B-plot (he dies) so make him do something that will get him killed, and Sally/Glenn has a C-plot where she comes clean about the pregnancy/Abortion. Showstopper101 (talk) 02:24, November 5, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101 '''Episode One: Bleeding Love; Proxy’s parents want her to come back home but she has to break up with Cody first. Damon watches Ellie get murdered by an unknown man. Raviva comes back and decides she wants to be president of her tenth grade class, but there’s one problem she’s running against Alton. Oh yeah BTW heres season 3 episode one!!! you left chat :( Hey I'm gonna get on now, srry i was working on the bardell wiki wanna get on now?Showstopper101 (talk) 07:44, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Showstopper101 im back on!! Im back on I'm a Hazard to Myself (1): Damon is forced to go watch the movie that he auditioned for with his friends, and that lowers his self confidence. Kayla and Seth decide to tell everyone that Kayla is pregnant. Some people are happy that they are having a baby, but others are not. Ramona likes Travis, but does Travis like her? I’m a Hazard to Myself (2): Damon’s eating disorder comes back and it's worse than it was before. Kayla is having trouble dealing with the haters. Ramona sets up the perfect date for her and Travis but will she embarrass herself instead? I’m a Hazard to Myself is by Pink you should listen to it :D But I was wondering if this could be the next episode after Super bass? If you like it then I'll ask my co-writer :) write back ASAP. Oh and I know you wanted the ayala plot to be a mainbut I just thought it went better as a sub. hey im onShowstopper101 (talk) 22:35, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Showstopper101 Im back on lol :D Hey, go to chat :D New Character Idea Name:Barry Klifman Grade:Freshmen Description: Barry is a conservative thinking, intelligent teen who is trying to get people to go the right path Character Status: Protagonist Likes:Good Things Dislikes:LGBT